Five Nights At Freddy's: Perspective
by Bethany220
Summary: This is a FNAF story that tells from the POV of all of the characters, including my OC Ximenia. This takes place in the 1993 (the first one), so sorry FNAF 2 fans. The sequel will be the FNAF 2 story.


Five Nights at Freddy's

Chapter One: Waiting.

Chica stared eerily at the east hall camera, as though it'd talk back to her. She knew that the night guard would be scared, but not enough to focus on her. She heard a loud creak, and a heavy slam that echoed. Bonnie had probably been shut out, as she heard a loud irritated groan. She stifled a giggle, and skittered down the black and white checkboard floor, becoming more and more excited. She'd get the night guard; she knew it. Chica, as the others well-knew, had been the one to stuff the previous night guard; she begged all hope that she'd-she froze.

Footsteps were bouncing off the walls, too quick to be Bonnie's and Freddy didn't come out this night. _Foxy. _Chica tossed a slight glare at the empty soda cups lying on the ground at her animatronic orange chicken feet; she heard the same creak that'd sounded when Bonnie had tried, but a loud BANG and a screech too human to be any animatronics'. The footsteps seemed to tiptoe down the hallway again, and a grunt of annoyance sounded with it. She knew it was her chance. Foxy'd failed. Bonnie'd failed. Would she?

Chica stepped silently-she'd practiced every night-and found herself staring through her purple robotic eyes, through the shadows, into the office. A soda cup sat on the desk, and crumpled pieces of paper. The night guard, a name tag saying 'Mike Schmidt' stuck on the pale blue suit he wore, was flicking anxiously on the monitor he held. She guessed he was, of course, checking Foxy. He shakily stepped up and checked the flickering light on the west; Bonnie wasn't there. If she'd had a heart, it would've been pounding hard. But she didn't.

As he walked towards the east timidly, she peeked in, opening her rusty jaw open and letting her eyelids make her appear sleepy. Mike screamed and jumped about a foot. _Haha, scaredy-cat. _She quickly pulled her head out though as he slammed on the red button. She hoped he was at least chewing through power. Chica stood at the door, and spotted Bonnie coming towards her. "Shut out?" he whispered. She nodded, aware she looked ticked off as her reflection was clear on the cameras. He nodded. "Let me try if Foxy doesn't get there before me." She shrugged, disappointed, and nodded.

As Bonnie strolled away, she slumped down against the door awkwardly, as her robotic figure wasn't exactly flexible. She knew he wouldn't open it soon. But as soon as she heard a footstep, she heaved herself up, scared that he'd find her looking like she'd simply dozed off. A light flashed upon her, lighting the words scribbled on her bib; 'Let's eat!" He yelped and the door slammed in her face, and a loud screech sounded from the other side, and she guessed Bonnie'd gave Mike a double fright. The closing door slammed. "Ugh," she snapped under her breath. "Why."

The clock's hands flicked to 6:34. Foxy leaned against the wall of the show stage's audience seats. "Why won't they let me hang out with you guys!?" he cried out, stomping his foot and ripping more of his animatronic skin's jeans apart. "It was _her _that did it, not me." Bonnie rolled his purple eyes, as Foxy complained about this every day. Chica, rather, felt sympathy. She knew he was referring to the ripped-up animatronic Freddy had heard the staff call 'the Mangle'. She'd bit out a child's frontal lobe, and they'd held up Foxy as Mangle was his toy version. As the clock turned closer to eight, which was when they opened, Freddy hissed, "Foxy, we all feel really bad, but please get to your show stage." Foxy shrugged, and gritting his unbroken jaw awkwardly, stomped away. "Chica, Bonnie, places," he muttered, backing up and picking up the microphone that rolled at his feet. Chica sighed and stood beside the bear.

As she watched the kids leave, she felt slightly lonely. They left, laughing and grinning, chatting and being hugged by their parents. The night guard was coming back. The clock ticked 9:00. It was three hours away. She wondered why she had to be the only girl out of Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy. She waited for the staff to leave, and sat down, her legs hanging off the stage. "You ok?" Bonnie asked, already standing in the front row. "Sure," she replied quietly. Bonnie's arms were crossed. Freddy had left, going to chat with Foxy. "I'm going to go with Freddy." "Same."

Chica leaned against the wall, her endoskeleton making it slightly awkward, and the steel metal against her yellow suit. Foxy stood in front of the purple, star-glittered curtains he stayed behind every day. Freddy was beside the fox, and Bonnie backtracked to be beside Chica. "Ello," he greeted. She shrugged. "Hi." She glanced at the little piece of endoskeleton that showed in Foxy, where his light red-orange suit was ripped. "Wanna prank them?" Bonnie whispered, leaning closer to Chica. "Duh, it's boring around here," she giggled.

She held the bat she'd found, which was used for piñatas at the birthday parties. Bonnie held the other. As Foxy and Freddy strolled past them, they swung. Foxy, being the rustiest out of all of them, not being used much, got hit. He slammed to the ground. (They have human consciousness, so that's the logic of it.) Freddy dodged, and grabbed the bat out of Chica's wing. "Shoot."

Chica, standing in the show stage, as Freddy had snapped at her to do, waited patiently for the night guard to arrive. She heard the click of a door's lock, and the footsteps. Gasps followed, and the voicemail of the previous night guard played. Chica couldn't hide a grin, to hear the voice of the first night guard she'd ever killed.

While Bonnie stepped off the show stage, and as the light wasn't great, stumbled out the door, Chica remained by Freddy's side. He smiled creepily, staring at the camera. Chica knew it was because he wanted to scare the night guard, and she did it too, but she wasn't a fan of being the victim herself. Jumping off, she waved her wing to Freddy and followed Bonnie's footsteps. She stopped at the bathroom hallway, wondering why she heard a yelp that a human couldn't master. She flipped around to follow Bonnie, wondering what she'd find.


End file.
